1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a vehicle tire and wheel handling device in the form of a pair of tire and wheel receiving cradles or supports for receiving, supporting and handling vehicle tires and wheels when a vehicle is on a hoist in elevated position to facilitate the tires and wheels being "rotated", that is, being switched from one position on the vehicle to another position. Each cradle or support includes spaced parallel side support members interconnected by end rollers to cradle and receive a substantial portion of the periphery of a tire and wheel assembly in order to engage and support the wheel as it is removed from a wheel hub and maintain it supported in generally an upright position while the wheel is moved from a position adjacent one hub of the vehicle to a position adjacent another hub of the vehicle so that the tire and wheel assembly can be remounted on the vehicle on a different hub from which it was removed. The cradles or supports are rotatably mounted for swivelling about vertical axes on a support beam or arm that is centrally supported for swivelling or rotatable movement about a vertical axis to facilitate the tire and wheel assemblies being rotated or switched from one position to another on the vehicle and specifically to switch the tire and wheel assemblies between the front and rear hubs on the same side of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Vehicle tires and wheels are normally "rotated" or switched from one position to another in relation to a vehicle to prolong the effective wear life of the tires by obtaining maximum tread life by evening the wear characteristics on the tires on a vehicle. Tires presently being constructed and used on vehicles usually are switched from front to rear on the same side of the vehicle as recommended by tire manufacturers. Also, in present day procedures, tires are rotated or switched by placing the vehicle on a hoist and elevating the vehicle to an elevation approximately 6 ft. in height although this height can vary. Thus, the person rotating or switching the tires must remove the lugs holding one wheel, remove it from the hub, place it on the floor and roll it to the new location and then lift it and place it on another hub and replace the lug nuts. This procedure entails lifting and handling a relatively heavy tire and wheel assembly and individuals engaged in this type of lifting procedure have frequently been injured due to back strain, muscle strain and the like. In view of the weight of tire and wheel assemblies, various devices have been utilized to assist individuals in handling the tires and wheels when mounting and removing the tire and wheels assemblies in relation to vehicles. The following U.S. patents illustrate the development in this field of endeavor.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,301,419 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,685,125 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,749,265 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,951,287 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,123,038
While the above patents disclose various types of lifts, carts and dollys for lifting and handling tires and wheels for mounting or removal from vehicles, the above patents do not disclose an arrangement in which tires and wheels on a hoisted vehicle can be "rotated" in which a swivelled support beam and a pair of swivelled supports are provided for two tires and wheels so that a first tire and wheel on the hub at one end of the vehicle can be removed with the device and the first tire and wheel then moved to a position adjacent the other end of the vehicle to remove a second tire and wheel thereon while supporting the first tire and wheel in an elevated but out-of-the-way position while the second tire and wheel is removed and the position of the tires and wheels is then switched so that the first tire and wheel is moved into position for attachment to the hub of the vehicle at the end of the vehicle from which the second tire and wheel was removed with the device then being moved to the original hub to place the second tire and wheel on the hub from which the first tire and wheel was removed.